To The End
by Near to Mello
Summary: Odd's death was too much for his best friend... This tragedy is killing him... Tittle change


**The Idiot Called Hero**

No one thought it would actually happen. They were all save, all because of Odd. XANA was not gone though… but Odd was. He'd sacrificed himself to save Yumi, and Aelita. Months had passed and the gang still didn't believe Odd was actually gone. The one who had taken this tragedy the worst was Ulrich, Odd's roommate. The first few days after Odd's death, Ulrich did not eat nor leave his room. All you could hear coming from his room was silent sobs.

Everyone had tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault. More than once Ulrich had tried to commit suicide. All that Ulrich thought about was how dumb he was for getting devirtualized and leaving Odd alone. Yumi had barely any life points left, just like Aelita. He thought, if he hadn't gotten devirtualized, Odd would still be alive.

The scene of Odd's death haunted him. He remembered it perfectly.

_**Flashback** _

_Ulrich stepped out of his scanner after just being devirtualized. He punched the scanner wall._

_"It's up to Yumi and Odd now…" He heard Jeremy say._

_Ulrich rolled his eyes and walked to the elevator. He got in and headed to the computer room. Once the elevator reached the floor above the scanner room, Ulrich found a screaming Jeremy. He ran toward the screen to see what Jeremy was all worked up about. Yumi had twenty life points, Aelita had thirty, and Odd had ten. Ulrich watched the screen carefully._

_"They're no going to make it!" Jeremy cried._

_Ulrich ignore him. He focused on Yumi. A Scyphozoa appeared from behind a tower. It floated toward Aelita and Yumi. It picked both the girls up with its tentacles and headed to the edge of the plateau. Odd too his sweet time to see what the Scyphozoa was planning on doing to the girls. He ran on all fours and jumped on the Scyphozoa's head._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Odd said. He laughed and shot three laser arrows on the XANA symbol. He jumped off immediately and caught both girls as they fell from the monster's tentacles._

_Odd set them both down. He turned to the Scyphozoa who was still coming to get Aelita._

_"Oh no you don't!" Odd yelled. He turned to Yumi and Aelita and said. "Well, I guess this is it for me." They stared at him in shock, not sure of what he meant. Odd turned his head up and yelled. "JEREMY! TELL ULRICH THAT KIWI LEFT HIM A PRESENT UNDER HIS BED!" He joked and then ran at the Scyphozoa._

_"ODD!" They all yelled._

_Odd did not stop; he had already made his decision. He grabbed hold of some of the Scyphozoa's tentacles and pulled it toward the edge. The monster tried to pull away but Odd wouldn't let go. Yumi and Aelita just stared at their cat-like friend._

_Ulrich's eyes widen. He knew what Odd was going to do._

_At a blink of an eye, Odd had jumped off the edge, bringing the Scyphozoa down with him. They both entered the digital see and were deleted permanently._

_"ODD! YOU IDIOT!" Ulrich yelled at the screen._

_Jeremy froze. He stared at the screen shocked. Yumi had fallen on her knees and Aelita was about to cry._

_"Odd…" She whispered._

**_End Flashback_**

Ulrich lay on his bed in his dorm. He stared at the ceiling breathing slowly and deeply. He couldn't stand it. The last thing he'd said to his best friend was "You idiot!" He felt lifeless. He just wanted to die. Ulrich didn't care anymore. He just wanted his friend back.

Ulrich's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. He did not more nor said anything. He just lay still.

"Ulrich." It was Yumi. "Please Ulrich. It's already noon. Please come out. Jeremy, Aelita and me are worried about you. Even some of the teachers are beginning to worry. Please just open the door."

Ulrich closed his eyes. Unless Yumi and the rest had somehow found Odd, he would not move.

"Okay Ulrich! NOW YOU'RE JUST BEING A BABY! YOU THINK THAT ODD'S DEATH ONLY AFFECTED YOU? HE WAS MY FRIEND TOO YOU KNOW! He… He… was-" Yumi stopped as she heard a noise from the other side of the door.

The door opened slightly revealing a tired Ulrich. "Like a brother…" Ulrich finished her sentence.

"I know you're sad. No one will blame you but please…" Yumi said, her eyes filling with tears. "You're only making this harder for yourself. Not to mention the rest too."

"I know. I just can't accept the fact that he's gone…" Tears escaped Ulrich's eyes. "I just can't… accept it. He's not here anymore… He… There will be no one who can annoy the hell out of me everyday anymore… There's no one who I can talk to…" Ulrich wiped his tears with his hands and bowed his head. Before he knew it, he found himself in Yumi's arms. She held him close.

"I know how you feel. Everyone does." Yumi whispered. "But I think Odd would have liked it if we lived on with our lives, instead of blaming ourselves for what he did." She hugged Ulrich tighter. "He'd wanted you to be happy."

Ulrich found no words to say. He just hugged Yumi back.

"He's gone, but we'll see him again someday." Yumi sobbed.

Ulrich froze. Death…

Yumi covered her mouth once she realized what she had just said. She pushed Ulrich away and stared at him with teary eyes. "Oh my…"

Ulrich grabbed both her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "It's okay…" He told her.


End file.
